


Soft Mornings

by Fwufferson



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I forgot to add that, I wish you luck, M/M, None - Freeform, You hear me?, at 7:30, at all, balls to the wall posting, i apologize i've not worked on any of the other WIPs, i should probably do better on my tags shouldn't i, i wrote this in my first hour instead of taking notes, i'm surprised its coherent, i've not looked at this since i wrote it this morning, in the morning, it has no plot, its soft, only fluff, this is completely for my own benefit honestly, this is completely unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: Just a soft morning.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Soft Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no excuse really other than my brain has been mush for the past like, month. That and like, who doesn't love just soft mornings.
> 
> This is really just for myself but I thought someone else might enjoy it.
> 
> Also I apologize that I've not published more on anything I've said I would, I don't have an excuse really, just no work ethic but I promise to do my best soon, I'm getting out of school in the next month or so, so I should have more time on my hands after that to work on things.

Arthur blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light coming through the part in the curtains. Beside him, someone shifted, a small sound escaping. Arthur smiled widely, turning to find Merlin curled up against the pillow, brows slightly furrowed and lips parted as he breathed.

Arthur couldn't help himself as he reached out, his fingers trailing down Merlin's shoulder. Merlin made another sound, a gentle rumble as he peeled his eyes open, looking up at Arthur in slight confusion. Arthur truly couldn't help himself then, leaning down to press a gentle, feather light kiss to the same shoulder.

Merlin sleepily smiled, all sleep warm and lit by the morning sun, he nearly glowed. Arthur trailed over Merlin's skin reverently, finding his way across his chest, shifting a pliant Merlin to lay on his back.

He worked his way up to Merlin's neck, mouthing along his throat and up to the hollow of his jaw. The entire time Merlin was barely holding back soft laughs that were almost bubbling out of him. Neither spoke, both content with the quiet morning, without the need for words when soft touches and gentle lips told everything they needed.

It seems to be the way of things that just as Arthur pressed a feather soft kiss to Merlin's lips, content to spend the morning in bed exchanging declarations of love without words, that someone knocked. He barely restrained a groan as he collapsed onto Merlin's chest, his eyes falling closed momentarily. He blinked, looking up at Merlin.

"Maybe if we play dead they'll go away." He muttered. Merlin laughed, gently prodding at Arthur's shoulder.

 _Go,_ his eyes spoke. _Be king. I'll still be here when you come back._

Arthur sighed, pressing one last kiss to Merlin's chest before getting up.

"You know, as my court sorcerer, you'd think that you would also need to get up." Arthur grumbled. Merlin hummed, nestling back into the bed.

"Yes, but I'm not the one late for training, am I?" Another knocking came, a tad more insistent than before. "And quite late by the sounds of it." Arthur scowled, pulling a shirt over his head before scrounging for his shoes.

"I'm going to move all of you meetings up, tomorrow."

Merlin smiled. "You can't, I'm under house arrest, remember? Gaius would be awful upset to catch me out, especially for a meeting."

Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling his shoes on before turning on the bed to face him. "Says the same man that tried to go take a walk through the lower town yesterday."

"You know what they say, with time comes wisdom." Arthur laughed, leaning down to press a final kiss to Merlin's lips before standing.

"Obviously that saying has exceptions. I'll be back in a few hours, please try not to burn down the castle in the mean time."


End file.
